The Way They Stick
by awsomekelly
Summary: Percy Jackson has tortured Annabeth Chase for years. One day, one of his pranks go too far, causing Annabeth to switch schools. Years later, Annabeth returns, completely changed. What will happen when Percy finds out she's back? Full summary inside. AH.
1. Intro 1

_**READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE LOST: **_**Annabeth has an older brother who she lives with. And she has ginger hair, not blonde. There are no gods or demigods in this, and there is DEFINITELY going to be OOC's. I might add some stuff from the books, but it is very unlikely. So, tell me what you think. It's only the prologue.**

_**Full Summary**_**: Percy Jackson has constantly torchured Annabeth Chase since the fourth grade. One day, one of his pranks go too far, causing Annabeth to switch schools. Senior year of high school, Annabeth returns, completely changed. Percy doesn't recognise her and tries to flirt. Annabeth is disgusted, and Percy doesn't know what's wrong. But, after spending some time with her, he thinks he might be falling in love with her.**

**INTRO: The Younger Years.**

**4TH GRADE**

Annabeth Chase was not an idiot; she knew that. Only she couldn't help but think it while running down the 4th grade halls of Trinity Elementary School, being called that exact name. Many other names were called as well - fat, ugly, four eyes, dumb ginger, and of course, the occasional freak. Annabeth didn't know why they chose to pick on _her _and only _her._ Yet…she did. It wasn't because of her looks, or her hair, or her clothes.

It was because of _him. _

_He _was the cute, black haired, green eyed boy who always had the full table at lunch. He was the all-too-popular, young ten year old whose parents were rich and awesome. But, most of all, he was the boy who _tortured _ was the great Percy Jackson. The one who everyone liked. The one every girl had a crush on. The one who received his enjoyment from school by calling Annabeth every mean name anyone has ever heard. By pushing her down on the school playground _everyday_, and the horrible thing that always seemed to make her cry - pointed out she didn't have parents. Not anymore, at least.

Yes, Annabeth had friends, of course. But they were embarrassed they were her friend. They didn't have a problem showing it, either.

At the end of the day, just like always, Annabeth ran home, wishing she was in the confines of her room where she could sulk and cry her eyes out. Then when her brother came home from his high school classes, she could tell him what a horrible day she'd had and use his shoulder to bawl. Her life was so unfair.

When she opened her front door, she was very fortunate to see her brother already there. His presence alone diminishing her heartache.

She ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist and immediately bursting into tears. Aaron was shocked. He thought things were getting better. He thought Percy learned his lesson after he was sent to the principal's office last week.

He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and cradling her head. He was used to this, of course. It happened nearly every day. He knew what happened at school. It was sad, really. For one small boy to cause so much damage to an even smaller girl. Aaron hated it, and he hated the fact that he couldn't stop it.

"What did he do this time?" he asked, setting Annabeth down after her crying subsided.

"He said that thing about mom and dad. Got the whole class to call me names, too." Her voice cracked twice, and more tears fell.

Aaron did his best to make the tears vanish, but they continued to fall. What ten year old would be cruel enough to do something so horrible to a girl like Annabeth?

Perseus Jackson.

**6th GRADE**

Nothing changed, except for Annabeth. According to Percy, the braces made her look uglier, and all the acne she had on her face made him want to try and play connect the dots. But she still had her square shaped glasses with the thick rims, the same ginger hair that everyone liked to point out, and (of course) the same ugly - yet larger - grey eyes.

However, Annabeth made a friend. A best friend, actually. She was the only one who would talk to Annabeth after her old friends' discarded her in fifth grade. She was the only one who still called her pretty and ignored everything that Percy said, (despite the fact he was VERY hard to ignore.) Her name was Thalia Grace, and Annabeth couldn't have dreamed of a better friend.

The funny thing was, Thalia was Percy's cousin, and she lived across the street from him. How was it possible to ignore THAT? Annabeth always thought.

Thalia had to admit it was difficult. Percy often tried to talk to her and get her to stop being friends with Annabeth. But she managed. She thought Annabeth was nice and pretty. Her brother was cool, too. Thalia would never walk away from that, even though her cousin was very persuasive, even though she only knew Annabeth for a little less than a year, she would _never _walk away from her.

On the first day of sixth grade, Annabeth soon discovered Percy was in her homeroom. _Just my luck, _she thought to herself.

Even though Percy was always so cruel to her, Annabeth couldn't help but catch her breath whenever she saw him. Percy _was _popular for a reason. He was the person that every guy in the grade wanted to be. He always looked hot, no matter what he wore to school. His hair was a messy, jet-black mop that seemed impossible to fix. And his eyes were a beautiful, piercing sea-green color that would take every girls breath away.

Annabeth quickly looked away before Percy could notice her and sat in a random seat that was farthest away from everyone.

Of course he noticed her eventually. It was like he could sense her presence. Or her 'ugliness.'

"How was your summer, Annie?" He asked her. Oh, he knew her real name, he simply chose to mix it up with her mother's. _Just because it bothered her._

Annabeth wouldn't answer him. She _never _answered him anymore, unless it was absolutely necessary, and it never was. He just always called her random and hurtful names, nothing too serious.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!" He spoke again, but was given no reply.

"You bitchy freak." That's what did it. Percy never cussed, but that's what middle school did to kid's, Annabeth guessed.

"_What _do you want?" Annabeth nearly screamed, causing everyone in the classroom to look at her.

Percy didn't speak, but his eyes did. They were giving her _that_ look. The look that always said "You say anything, you DIE." That's what scared her. If she said anything, he would bring his army of followers into this, and Annabeth never wanted that.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Thalia and Annabeth sat alone in the back of the cafeteria. Annabeth searched through the tables and, <em>of course<em>, Percy's table was surrounded by most of the students. It always was.

"If you want to sit with them, you can." Annabeth said, looking over at the group of girls who were begging Thalia to sit with them with their eyes.

"Are you crazy? Those girls are too nasty for me." Thalia replied, "One of them just started talking to me during homeroom about her new skirt or something."

Annabeth didn't answer. She couldn't stop thinking about the way Percy cussed at her. He'd never done that before, and it shocked her. After all this time, she thought he would actually learn to grow up.

"Hey," she heard Thalia say, but didn't reply. "are you okay?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I would be if Percy hadn't called me a bitchy freak during homeroom. Or, better yet, if he wasn't in my homeroom altogether would probably make my day."

Thalia grinned at her sarcastic tone, but her eyes showed pity. Why did Percy have to be such a jerk?

* * *

><p>The day continued with nothing out of the ordinary. Percy teased Annabeth constantly, cussing at her occasionally in front of his friends. When she returned home, she was not expecting Aaron to be waiting for her. He usually stayed out for his college classes, especially since his second year seemed to be harder than his first. But he was there, standing near the door with his arms crossed.<p>

"How was school today?" He asked with the read-less expression he always used.

"It was fine…"

He glared at her. She knew he didn't believe her. He never believed her whenever she gave him a short answer.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" He asked. She simply shrugged, giving him a clue that she really didn't want to talk about it. Aaron never pushed.

But Percy needed to stop.


	2. Intro 2

**A/N: I realized I made a few spelling mistakes in the other chapter because I probably wasn't paying attention. But I fixed them! This is the final part of the Intro. The next chapter is where the story starts. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Rainingtearsofchocolate, cheerleader115, G.J. Forever, and iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream **

**8th Grade - Second Marking Period**

Percy had finally crossed the line.

No - he crossed it a long time ago. But he couldn't have crossed it any farther when he purposely cut Annabeth's was so short it only reached the bottom of her ears. All because Annabeth tattled on Percy for copying off of her test paper (which he was.) When the teacher took his test and marked it as a zero, Percy lost it. He grabbed the scissors off of the front table, and when the teacher wasn't looking, he grabbed her hair and started to cut. It was a brutal punishment that Annabeth didn't deserve, and most of their classmates were shocked beyond belief. Will he ever grow up?

They were both sitting in the principal's office. Annabeth was crying, and Percy was staring at his hands, putting on the mask that said "I'm ashamed of myself" even though he wasn't.

Soon, Aaron walked in to join them. Percy's father, Poseidon Jackson, showed up not too long after that. It didn't take long for Aaron to guess what happened, and immediately shot daggers toward Percy.

"So, why don't you tell everyone what happened, Annabeth?" The principal asked. So she told them everything, completely ignoring Percy's hateful gaze. It was a little hard to hear her since her sobs were abusing her throat, but she managed. Aaron only grew more furious.

"So, you cut her hair because of something that you did wrong?" Aaron practically shouted.

"I'm sorry," Percy said. For a moment, he really _did_ look sorry. But, Annabeth knew better, and so did Aaron.

"No you're not! Why would you do something so horrible? You've been pulling shit like this for over four years! Why her?" Aaron started screaming. Annabeth was trying to calm him down and to get him to sit back in his chair, but he wouldn't. He was fuming.

"You are going to _do _something about this, aren't you?" Aaron turned to the principal. His name tag read Principal Stevens. The kind of principal who was too fat for his chair and had a nearly bald head.

"Of course I am," he said, "Percy is going to be suspended for a long time."

"No! I want him expelled!"

Annabeth didn't think she'd _ever_ see Aaron so angry. She knew she didn't want Percy expelled. She only wanted to get away from him.

"No," she said. All eyes turned on her. Percy had a look of awe on his face. "I want to switch schools."

"Only because of all the things he's been doing!" Aaron shouted.

"I don't care. It won't matter if he's suspended or not. I just want to get away from him, that's all."

Aaron was shocked, and so was Percy. He felt something at that moment. Something he had never felt before. Was that…regret?

"…That is a matter to discuss at home." Principal Stevens mumbled, ending the awkward silence. "But for now, Percy will be suspended until Thursday."

That wouldn't make a difference at all, seeing as how it was already Monday. Annabeth had a point, it wouldn't change a thing.

"Is that all? That's all you're going to do about this?" Aaron asked, anger boiling up again. "You call that 'being suspended for a long time?'"

"Well, what do you want him to do about it? It's just mindless names and pranks." Percy's father said. Surely there was steam coming out of Aaron's ears by then.

"Is that what you teach your son? _Just mindless names and pranks_? Well let me tell you-"

"Stop!" Annabeth screamed, surprising everyone. "Aaron, you need to calm down. Principal Stevens, I don't care whether you expel him, suspend him, scream at him, or what. I don't care. Percy-" She stopped herself. The truth was, she didn't have anything to say to him except for a series of cuss words.

The weird thing was, Percy actually did feel bad. Yet, he held onto his pride. He could _never _apologize to her face. It just wasn't him. Percy Jackson never apologized.

After that, Aaron took Annabeth home early to get a proper hair cut. Percy was watching her leave, standing outside of the office. He knew that that might've been the last time he would see her.

When Annabeth finished packing her things at her locker, she purposely slowed her walk while they were passing the office.

"I hate you." Were the last words she said to Percy, before she walked out the door of her middle school forever.


	3. Senior Year

**A/N: YAY! Finally! The first chapter! I'm soo happy! I hope you guys have enjoyed the prologue! But now the real story begins!**

**Ok, I noticed a lot of you want me to change Annabeth's hair color back to blonde. The truth is I have a couple of jokes for this story because I'M a ginger, and that was the color the original character had. But I can still make them work, I guess. I'll change her hair if you want me to.**

**Chapter 1**

**Senior Year **

Years have passed, and everything has changed. Annabeth is a completely different person. She no longer uses her glasses, she wears contacts instead. She had her braces taken off during her sophomore year of high school, and now she's past the age where acne is no longer a nuisance. Even her hair is no longer the ugly and short ginger color. She never dyed it, yet it naturally changed to a lighter, blondish color.

Her attitude has changed as well. She is no longer scared of what everyone thinks of her, and she stands up for herself. She's also more open with people, granting her more friends than ever.

Thankfully, Annabeth is still best friends with Thalia even though they go to different schools. They text each other everyday, walk home from school together as much as they can, and hang out nearly every weekend.

Percy has changed, of course. He changed into something worse. A lady's man. And he dumps every single girl he dates in the most crucial way. The day after he has sex with them. Some might even call him a 'Man Whore.' Annabeth knows all of this, Thalia tells her everything she can about him and what he's become. They both think it's disgusting how he already slept with nearly half of his grade. Annabeth is glad she doesn't go there anymore.

But now, her worst nightmare is coming true. Aaron is making her switch back to her old school district, making her leave all her friends, and her amazing private school. Needless to say, Annabeth is _not _happy about it.

"Why do I need to go back?" she asks, standing across from Aaron in their large kitchen.

"I thought we already discussed this," Aaron replies. They have, but Annabeth won't give up, not until she gets the answer that she wants. "It's not like he'll recognize you, anyway. You've changed so much. Maybe a little too much."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Are you serious? You miss how I use to be? You miss the girl who had dorky, stupid glasses? My shy and stuttering personality? The fact that I had no real friends?" Aaron puts his hand up, motioning for her to stop, but she keeps going, "How the entire class would endlessly taunt me? How-"

"Okay! I get it! You like the way you are now. You like how Percy has nothing to make fun of anymore. I get it. But, sometimes I just miss the old you."

"The old me? You miss me coming home _every_day crying like a baby to you?"

That always seems to end the discussion. But no matter how many times Annabeth manages to make Aaron feel bad, it's impossible to change his mind. So, Annabeth is stumped, and she's stuck with having to go to Goode High School in a week. She's going to be miserable.

~oOo~

First day of school. The worst day of the year for a young Percy Jackson. It's the day he gets the 'sad stares' from all the girls he slept with over the summer and never called again. It's the day he might get a slap or two from a few of the cheerleaders who want to make a scene and make sure the entire school knows he's a jackass. It annoys Percy so much.

In a way, it's also the best day. It's the day he gets to meet all of the new students. Particularly all of the _girl _new students.

Percy wakes up from a dreamless sleep, groggy and tired from having to wake up at six in the morning.

He brushes his teeth, gets dressed quickly, and gleams as he looks in the mirror. He's incredibly hot, and he enjoys knowing it.

He swaggers down the stairs and gives his mother a quick kiss before rushing out of his apartment to find his best friend, Grover, already waiting for him with his brand new convertible.

"You ready for Senior year?" Grover asks excitedly as soon as Percy gets into the passenger seat.

"I guess," Percy replies, "Perfect year to pick up some hot cheerleaders."

Grover smirks, "You truly are a lady's man."

They drive in silence for a few moments, feeling the cool air run along their skin. The realization of summer finally ending hits Percy like a ton of bricks. He loves summer, it's the only season where he can relax from his hectic and popular school life.

"Guess what Thalia told me," Grover says, ending the silence.

Percy shrugs, "I don't really care. Thalia aggravates me."

Grover rolls his eyes, "She only aggravates you because she doesn't try to beg for your attention like every other girl does."

Percy doesn't reply. Thalia always had this attitude toward him ever since the ninth grade. They use to be okay, not best friends, but they would hang out every once in a while. But, as soon as Percy reached high school, Thalia never acted the same around him. She still doesn't.

"What did she tell you?" He finally asks.

"She said her best friend is coming to Goode with us this year. She might be hot, Perce." Grover replies.

"What's her name?"

"She didn't say, but she said we knew her."

Percy doesn't know how to reply to that. He has a few ideas for who it might be - just one, actually - but he decides to leave it alone. He's a Senior now. He's eighteen. He can't focus on who his cousin _thinks_ he knows. He can do whatever he wants, and do _whoever _he wants.

~oOo~

Percy struts into school with Grover right beside him. He begins observing everyone he passes. From the scowls he receives, to the freshman looking at him like he's a god, to the looks of "I'm not your next victim" from all the new girls who have heard rumors about him. Percy takes them all in as compliments, knowing that his reputation gets around.

He looks at every face, every eye color, hair color, and skin color to see who he can put on his "To-do" list.

He stops, suddenly spotting his cousin standing next to the office. This is the perfect time to tick her off.

"Hey, Thals," He says, coming up behind her.

"Don't call me that," She spits out, not even turning around. She knows who it is, she can _sense _him.

"Why not? You let all your friends call you that."

"Yes, but you're not my friend. You're my _very _annoying cousin who thinks it's fun to antagonize me."

Percy scoffs, "I didn't know you had the right brain to know big words."

Thalia turns, punching him in the arm. "Well, you don't know a lot of things. But, you do know I can kick your ass if you push my buttons too hard."

"I try my hardest." He replies while shrugging, earning him a glare. "Here's one thing I don't know, why your standing outside of the office. Did you already get in trouble?"

She continues to glare, "I'm waiting for a friend."

"The new one? The one you told Grover about?" Thalia nods.

"Is she hot?" He's leering now.

She gives him a long look. Her eyes practically screaming "Are you _serious?_" But Percy doesn't notice.

Instead, he notices the doors to the office opening. And, when he sees a girl about his age with blondish hair come out, his heart nearly stops.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! hahaha i know it's not as good as my first two, but i wanted to describe some of percy's thoughts into it. Soooo please R&R!**


	4. English Surprises

**A/N: OK, this chapter didn't take very long, but I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to update this weekend. I was REALLY busy. I hope you will all forgive me!**

**I just realized I forgot to disclaim in the first and second AND third chapters, sooo I'm doing it now! I don't own any PJO characters! There!**

**A quick thank you to everyone who reviewed in my last chapter! I didn't think I would get up to fifty so soon!**

**Chapter 2**

**English Surprises**

Percy's heart nearly stops when he sees the beautiful blonde in front of him. She must have been the friend Grover and Thalia was talking about. He knows her, she looks _so _familiar, but he's too distracted by her dazzling face to care.

Before he has time to register his thoughts, he walks over to her and gives her his signature lop-sided grin and puts out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Percy," he says.

Annabeth turns toward him, and her eyes widen. _It's him. Does he really not recognize me? _She thinks to herself. Her face twists in disgust.

"Yeah, I know who you are," she spits out. Percy's confused, the grin usually works with hot girls like her. Did she already hear rumors about him? Or did Thalia spill?

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" he still has that smile on his perfect face. Annabeth was nearly fuming already. He's known her for years, and he doesn't even have the _decency _to recognize her face.

"You most certainly do," Thalia says while walking over to Annabeth. "and she doesn't want _anything _to do with you."

"Why? Listen-…what did you say your name was?" He's looking at Annabeth again with a weird expression. She glares back.

"I didn't. But, allow me to introduce myself, _again_." Annabeth says, "I'm _Annabeth Chase_."

Percy stares at her, trying to remember the name. It all sounds _so _familiar to him. _Think Percy…Think…_And he remembers. He remembers her name, her face, her eyes, _everything_. How could he not see it? She still has the same features, the same skin, the same face that he's been trying to forget for the past four years. How could he not remember her at first?

She has this glow to her now, though. This force that tells you she's a strong person, and that she's not the same geeky no-it-all with low self esteem and huge glasses. She's changed. _A lot._ No more glasses, no more braces, no more ginger hair that he once loved to make fun of. It's like she's a completely different person now.

Annabeth knows he remembers. She can see the realization in his eyes. She feels a tug in her gut, knowing that they are the same sea-green eyes that she once hated seeing each day, and still does.

"Oh," He hesitates, "Well…It's nice to see you again, Annabeth."

She never stops glaring, "I wish I could say the same."

There's a small moment of awkward silence. What are they suppose to say? But thankfully, Thalia's there.

"You need to stay away from her, Percy. She doesn't want to see you." She says in the coldest voice Percy has ever heard from her.

"Come on, Thalia! Annabeth, it was years ago. Can't you get over it? I've changed." He hisses.

"You've changed?" Annabeth says, trying hard not to yell, "Oh, that's right, now you're a complete man whore!"

Percy scoffs, "You don't know _anything _about me, anymore."

"I know you well enough to know that you've slept with nearly half the grade."

He doesn't know how to reply to that. Did Thalia tell her? She must've. They are best friends, after all.

Suddenly, the bell rings, signaling that it's time for their first class. They walk away from each other, both seeming to be in a daze. What just happened?

~oOo~

He's in her English class. He's freaking _in _her English class. Why does she always have to have the worst luck? She feels like she's back in sixth grade, when they had the same homeroom together. The cussing, the lying to Aaron, all the jokes from his other friends. It brings back _so many _memories that she's wanted to forget ever since she left. Now, they were all flooding inside of her mind like a tidal wave.

Annabeth sits in the farthest seat from Percy. He's staring at her, noticing again how beautiful she is now. But she doesn't even bother to glimpse at him. Instead, she sits next to a girl with brown hair and pretty features. Annabeth remembers her. Her name is Silena something-or-other. She was one of Annabeth's old friend's who decided to ditch her in fifth grade. When Silena sees her and says hi, she doesn't seem to recognize Annabeth, either.

The teacher walks in, introducing himself as Mr. Blofis and already starting on the first lesson of the year. He immediately goes into telling them about a project that would be due next month.

"You will be choosing your own partners for this project," He says, earning many silent cheers. "You will have to agree on a book that's in your reading level and has at least twenty chapters in it. Then, you will create a poster based on the book you have chosen and present it in front of the class."

A boy raises his hand. Annabeth recognizes him as Travis Stoll, the class clown back in middle school. "Yes?" Mr. Blofis asks.

"Do I have to _read _the book I choose?" Travis asks in a whiny voice.

Mr. Blofis smirks, "…Yes. You do have to read the book you choose. It isn't too hard. Think of it as a… back to school present."

Everyone groans, including Percy and Annabeth.

"Alright, I'm having you choose your partners today. You'll have plenty of time to complete the project. Who wants to choose first?" Half the class raise their hands. Annabeth doesn't bother. She isn't friends with anyone in this class.

"Mr. Jackson, why don't you choose first," Mr. Blofis says. All eyes turn to Percy. He turns his head until he locks eyes with Annabeth, silently telling her what he's about to do. She doesn't understand until the words leave his mouth.

"I choose Annabeth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ANOTHER CLIFFY! hahaaha i know that this chapter is pretty short, but i don't wanna spoil too much. i didn't want it to be a planned partnership because that's WAYYYYY over used. And too much like twilight. hahaha and incase you're wondering, no, Paul is NOT percy's stepdad! i might make him later... who knows?**

**Ok, wait, tell me if you WANT to make Paul Percy's stepdad so it'll be all awkward later on. And tell me what you think about this chapter. if you like it, hate it, or if you have any idea's for future chapters! i love ideas! ideas excite me!**

**Anyway, R&R!**

**AWSOMEKELLY OUT!**


	5. A kinda but not really Plan

**A/N: HEYYY! IT'S FINALLY SUMMER! I'M SOOOOO FREAKING HAPPY! Hahaha I hope you all are enjoying ur summer just like I AM! And I also hope u enjoy this chapter, it took me a little bit to figure out what I'm going to do with it, BUT I'M FINE NOW! Enjoy!**

**Ok, I realized in the last chapter the first name that I put there was "Drew". if any of you guys got confused with that, I only typed that because that was the original characters name and I got them mixed up. I fixed it, though! So I hope that helps!**

**Chapter 3**

**A kinda-but-not-really Plan**

"Stop _following _me!" Annabeth screams at Percy from down the hall. Classes are still in session, but Annabeth has to skip after what happened in English. She needs to think, and Percy trying to follow her isn't helping at all.

"Is there something wrong?" He's wearing his famous cocky smile that he's had since he met her. She wants to smack him. _So _hard.

"Why would you choose me as your partner! You can't stand me, and I can't stand you! It's been that way since the fourth grade! What the hell it wrong with you?" Percy wonders if a teacher might hear her. She's very loud, but it looks like she doesn't care.

"I needed a chance to talk to you," he replies, "and now I have one."

She huffs and lowers her voice, "Why do you want to talk to me?"

His smile disappears. She almost sounds pleading, and it's making him feel guilty. She always use to do that; he hates it. Feeling guilty isn't something he's use to.

"Can I explain over a dinner date?" He says.

He's joking. He must be, or else he can't take a hint. She gives him an incredulous look, "Are you _kidding _me?"

His eyes widen by how angry she looks, "Okay! It's not a date. How about…just a place to meet up? To talk about the project."

Annabeth eyes him warily, unable to take him seriously. How could she say yes after everything he's done to her? And yet, she was thinking it over.

Aaron would never let her go. He hates Percy almost as much as she does. She needs an A on this project, though. Talking it over with Percy might make it easier for them to work together…

"It is the exact opposite of a date," She says, ending the long silence. "and after we're done with the project, you leave me alone. We won't talk to each other, and you won't try to flirt with me anymore. I can go back to ignoring you, and you can go back to sleeping with the entire cheerleading squad. Do we have a deal?"

Percy shakes his head. "What if-"

"Do we have a deal?" Annabeth repeats irritably.

"…Yes."

"Good."

They stare at each other until the bell rings and the hallways fill with teenagers.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he says with a triumphant smile. She glowers at him, and turns around to try and catch up with Thalia.

~oOo~

Aaron was not expecting a slap in the face from his sister as soon as she walked through the front door. But that's what happened. Now his cheek was stinging like crazy and Annabeth has a look in her eyes that's practically screaming she wants to murder him.

"What was _that _for?" He yells.

"For making me go back to that school!" She returns, "How could you do that!"

He rubs his cheek, trying to make the pain subside. He already knows this has something to do with Percy. "What did he do?"

"He flirted with me. He didn't even remember my name. Bastard."

He really doesn't know how to reply to that. Percy didn't remember her? That was good. He flirted with her? _He _needs a slap in the face, not Aaron.

By the look on Annabeth's face Aaron could tell that that isn't all she's mad about. She still looks like she wants to slap him again, Percy definitely did something more.

"What else did he do?"

Annabeth hesitates. Should she tell him about Percy asking her out? Aaron would never let her go. Even if it's just to talk about a project.

"…Um…nothing." Her lying skills haven't changed at all. She's still horrible at it, and Aaron being able to read her so well doesn't help. "…Can I go over Thalia's tonight?"

He eyes her suspiciously, "To do what?"

"Nothing, really. I just haven't been over her house in a while."

"Yesterday is 'a while?'"

"…Yes."

Aaron sighs, "Alright, fine. I know you're lying to me about something, but we'll talk about that later. Be back by ten."

Annabeth's eyes light up, "'Kay, thanks."

Aaron rolls his eyes and moves to the kitchen to grab a snack.

As soon as he was out of sight, Annabeth runs up to her room. She has to call Thalia right away.

She dials Thalia's number and hears her answer after the second ring.

"_What's up, Annabeth?" _

"I need you to do me a favor," Annabeth says, getting right to the point.

"_What do you need?"_

"Aaron think's I'm going to be at your house tonight. If he calls, can you tell him I'm in the bathroom or something?"

"…_Why?"_

"Because I have to go out with Percy tonight to discuss that stupid project! Can you _please _do this for me?"

Annabeth can hear Thalia's hesitation. She doesn't like the idea that Percy was now her project partner almost as much as Annabeth. She specifically told Percy to stay away from Annabeth, but he never listens.

"_Okay, fine. But, if he tries anything-"_

"He's not going to because I won't let him. Okay?"

"_Okay. _

Annabeth hangs up after that. For the first time in over four year, Annabeth is nervous. Why is she nervous? Because she's about to go on a kinda-but-not-really date with Percy Jackson.

_It's just to discuss a project, _She thinks to herself.

Annabeth's stomach twists and she sighs before looking through her closet for something to wear.

* * *

><p><strong>Other than the fact that this is probably the worst chapter so far, i don't have anything to say about this. it's really bad partly becuase i didn't know how to end it. it's just a filler. the next chapter is going to be FANTASTIC and LONGER! i SWEAR!<strong>

**Anway, review please to tell me how much u hated this one.**

**Awsomekelly OUT!**


	6. Questions

**Hahaha now that that is out of the way, I hope you enjoy this CHAPTER! And I hope you like how long it is!**

**Chapter 4**

**Questions**

As soon as Annabeth decided that it was a bad idea to get into Percy's car, it was too late. Now she's trapped inside his car, trying to figure out where he's taking her out to eat. He won't even give her a hint, and she_ hates _not knowing. He's already found another way to torture her.

"I will ring your neck if you're taking me to some expensive restaurant," Annabeth mutters.

"Thanks for the heads up," He replies mischievously. His plan _was _to take her to an expensive restaurant, but that plan died as soon as he noticed her attire. She was wearing a hoodie and ripped jeans - not exactly appropriate for somewhere fancy.

After driving for nearly ten minutes, Percy spots an Applebees right next to the road and decides to pull over.

Neither of them speaks a word to each other until they're seated at a booth. And, even then, the awkwardness is palpable.

"You look nice," Percy comments. Annabeth grimaces back. "Can you at least _act _like you want to be here?"

"Why should I?" she spits out, "I don't even know why you brought me here."

"I brought you here because I want to know more about you."

Annabeth sighs. _He use to hate you, _she thinks to herself, _It's just because he thinks you're pretty_. Why should she tell him anything? He tortured her for four years. But, if she doesn't tell him anything he'll never leave her alone.

She sighs and then nods, deciding to give him what he wants without letting her guard down.

"What do you want to know?" she asks slowly.

"Where did you go for the past four year? Were you home schooled?"

"No, I went to a private school."

Percy nods, "Make any new friends?"

She scowls, "Yes."

He dismisses her attitude with another question, "Were your parents okay with you switching schools?"

"My parents are dead, remember?" She grumbles, "You made fun of me for it nearly everyday."

His eyes widen. Did he really do that? Was he really that cruel? _Yes, _he thinks, _yes I was_.

His voice cracks when he asks, "Who do you live with, then?"

"Don't you remember my brother?"

Percy vaguely remembers a man, probably in his mid twenties, screaming at him in the principal's office a few years back.

"…The guy who screamed at me in eighth grade was your brother?" He asks incredulously.

"Yeah. Who did you think he was?"

"Like…your foster dad or something? I don't know. Are you sure we're talking about the same person?" Annabeth nods, "Your brother's the guy with the red hair?" She nods again, "And isn't he like…thirty?"

Annabeth scoffs, "He was twenty one when you met him." Percy looks like he wants to argue more, but she stops him by changing the subject. "Next question."

Percy thinks for a moment, "Just tell me some of your hobbies. What do you like to do when you have free time?"

"Well… I like to read sometimes. I'm not going to bore you with the details."

"No, I want to know." He nods encouragingly to prove his point.

"Um…" she pauses. She was still so confused about why he wanted to know more about her. This isn't the Percy Jackson she knew back in middle school. But, even if he thinks she's hot now, he isn't going to get anywhere with her. So, why not? Why shouldn't she tell him the truth?

_Because he was an asshole to you, _a tiny voice keeps saying in her head. But Annabeth wasn't thinking about that. Percy really did look interested. Why not tell him?

"Well, I like to paint. A few years ago, my brother bought a small studio. He thought that he could turn it into a music store, but he didn't have enough money. Now I use it as a quiet place to paint and to put all of my supplies somewhere since he doesn't use it anymore. I go there every weekend."

He smiles, "What do you like to paint?"

"Mostly buildings. I want to become an architect when I'm older, so it's good practice, I guess." She shrugs. "Okay, now it's my turn. Did you really _not _realize it was me when you saw me coming out of the office? Or were you just messing with me?

"No, I really didn't know it was you. I mean, I haven't seen you in four years. And, let's face it, you've changed _a lot_. I mean, now you're beautiful. Before, you were-"

"Ugly? Dumb? A four-eyed-ginger freak?"

He pauses, "…I wasn't going to say that."

Her eyes grow annoyed, "I was just using some of the names you use to call me."

"Oh…" Suddenly, Percy takes a great interest in his hands.

An awkward silence falls upon them until the waitress comes and takes their order. Percy has a far away look on his face, as if he's trying to remember something.

"So, what about you?" Annabeth finally asks, "What do you do during your free time?"

He pauses. What _does_ he like to do during his free time? He usually has some date with a girl that he can't remember the name of. But, he's positive Annabeth doesn't want to hear about that. What else does he do?

"Um… I hang out with my best friend Grover most of the time," He says.

"Wait, you're still friends with Grover Underwood?" Annabeth asks disbelievingly.

"Yeah, of course. Ever since second grade. Why? Were you two friends?"

"Kind of. He was really nice to me in fifth grade. It's just… I can't believe you're still friends with him."

Percy nods, "We go way back."

They continue to talk for the rest of the evening, not even mentioning a word about the project that's due next month. Percy is his charming self the entire time, continuing to ask Annabeth questions about what she's been up to for the past four years. Annabeth is shocked as they eat. Percy hasn't flirted with her the entire night, he hasn't tried anything with her.

Percy is shocked as well. It's like Annabeth turns him into a completely different person when he's around her. He tries not to mention anything about how he use to treat her, and Annabeth seems to be having a nice time. That's a good sign.

"So…what's your favorite song?" Percy asks, just to have something to talk about.

Annabeth grins and gives him a strange look.

"What? I ran out of questions!" He says while grinning, causing Annabeth to laugh.

"_Giving Up the Gun _by Vampire Weekend," She replies while still grinning.

Percy gives her a disgusted look. "I _hate _'Vampire Weekend.'"

"Why? They're awesome!"

"Their lyrics don't make any sense!"

She laughs again, "Maybe they don't, but I still like the song."

They continue to talk after they finish their meal. They continue to talk after they order dessert. And, even an hour and a half after their last dishes have been taken away, they're still talking.

Finally, when it's nearly eleven O'clock, Aaron calls Annabeth to tell her that she has to come home. It _is _still a school night, after all.

Percy drives her home in silence, neither of them wanting to break the comfortable atmosphere building between them.

When they reach Annabeth's house, Percy gives her a smile. Annabeth smiles back.

"I had a nice time, Percy," She says while opening the car door.

"Me, too." Percy replies, "Tomorrow we actually _will _talk about the project."

Annabeth nods and gets out of the car.

She feels like she knows nearly everything about him now. And, even though she was hesitant at first, she didn't lie to Percy at all about who she is or what she does. She was herself the entire night, which surprised her even more.

When she reaches the front door to her house, she turns and waves goodbye, feeling happy that completing the project might not be so bad after all.

He waves back and drives off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it and that it isn't too short of a chapter. i know i promised it to be LONG, but i really wanted to stop it there. and i hope you don't think there's too much dialoge in it. i kinda felt like i havent been giving enough of that. **

**Tell me what you think! R&R! luv ya guys!**

**AWSOMEKELLY OUT!**


	7. Projects, Attitudes, and coffee

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOO sorry this took so long! I started camp, and I just finished it today. It's not as good or long as I'd hoped, but trust me, they will get longer as I go along. I do like this chapter, tho. I hope you do to!**

**Chapter 5**

**Projects, Attitudes, and Coffee**

"Why are you late?" Aaron snarls, causing Annabeth to jump in surprise after she shuts the front door. She turns slowly with an annoyed look on her face.

"No I'm not," she snaps back.

"Yes you are! I told you to be back by ten. It's eleven thirty."

_Why is he making such a big deal out of nothing? _Annabeth thinks. It's not that big a deal.

"Thalia and I just lost track of time, I guess." Aaron stares at her, not believing the lie for a second. How stupid does she think he is?

"Thalia lives right down the road. There's no reason why you should be this late! So, where were you? Really?"

She doesn't answer right away. How can she? Aaron knows her too well. He can easily tell when she's lying. If he's making such a big deal about it, maybe she should tell him the truth…

"I was…out…with a guy." Annabeth sighs in defeat. "It was only to talk about a project that's due next month. We're partners, okay? Get off my back."

"What's his name?" Aaron asks, nearly yelling from Annabeth's irate tone.

"His name?" Aaron nods, getting impatient. "His name's Pe-…Pe-…Peter. Peter…Johnson. Peter Johnson. That's his name."

Aaron raises an eyebrow, "You don't sound so sure."

"Well, that's his name. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." With that, Annabeth runs up the steps to her room, not bothering a second glance to her brother.

~oOo~

Percy's excited. And not just because an incredibly hot brunette who's two lockers down from him just gave him her number. He's gotten Annabeth to kinds-sorta open up to him. This might make their project a little easier to finish now that Annabeth doesn't 100% despise him.

The truth is, he thinks Annabeth is pretty cool. He loved hearing about how she loves to paint. Maybe she'll let him go to her studio some day. He hopes so.

Percy doesn't expect anything romantic to happen between them. He lost his chance a _long _time ago, and he's okay with that. He's never _just _friends with a girl. And, if Annabeth can forgive him completely, maybe they can continue to talk after their project is done.

The bell rings, signaling the time for Percy's study period in the library. Annabeth's in that class, and Percy's nearly jumping at the chance to talk to her again.

He walks into the library and immediately spots Annabeth. She's alone at a table, reading a book that Percy will never read. He sneaks up behind her, and before she has time to turn around, he plants his hands on her shoulders and scares her so much she drops her book.

"Very funny," Annabeth mumbles, trying to catch her breath.

"I know I am," Percy says, then the grin that Annabeth hates so much is back.

"I almost got in trouble last night because of you," she says accusingly.

He mirrors her look, "You said you had a good time."

She sighs, "I did. But, my brother can't know about it. He hates you almost as much as I do."

"So…you still hate me?" Percy looks so crestfallen Annabeth starts to feel guilty. No, she can't feel guilty. He's the one who should be feeling guilty.

"Did you really think a dinner would change that, Percy?"

"Well…no. But I was hoping we could at least _try _to be friends? It's like you said, after we finish the project we can go back to ignoring each other. Okay?"

Annabeth looks like she's about to say no, but…she doesn't think she wants to. Just being friends? That could work out. Maybe.

She slowly nods, "I did have a good time last night. But, you have to _promise _that you'll never do anything to me as horrible as you did back in middle school. Okay?

"Annabeth," Percy says, "You may think I'm some man whore, which is probably true, but I'm not a jerk. At least, not like _that_. You don't have to believe me, but I do regret a lot of the stuff that I did to you. Like cutting your hair. Why'd you keep it the same?" He points to her shoulder length curls.

"I grew to like it." He grins again, and she smiles back.

"Okay, then. So, are we cool?" He puts out his hand, she takes it and nods again. They smile, and start to talk about the project.

~oOo~

"Have you ever actually _read_ a book?" Annabeth asks, getting annoyed. They're sitting in a small coffee shop across the street from Percy's house. The last time Percy ever _paid attention _while reading a book was 'Green Eggs and Ham' by Dr. Seuss.

When he was eleven.

God, Percy's hopeless.

"I'm sorry! I just think it would be better if you chose the book. Something that Paul would know I actually read," Percy says while pulling at his hair.

"Who's Paul?" asks Annabeth.

"Mr. Blofis," Percy corrects. "He's dating my mom."

"Is that why he let you keep me as a partner?"

Percy rolls his eyes, "Yeah. He thinks I'll start to like him if he calls on me more often. Turns out, I'm not very good at English. It does more bad than good when he calls on me."

"Why aren't you good at English?" Annabeth wonders. Percy always makes it seem like he's a pro at all of his subjects. Why wouldn't he be good at English?

"I'm dyslexic."

Oh.

"Well…" she tries to change the subject, "Why don't you like…_Paul_?_"_ Annabeth grimaces at her teachers first name.

"It's not that I don't like him. I just worry about my mom."

Annabeth's still confused, "Wait, why would your mom be dating Mr. Blofis? What about your dad?" She remembers the man who joined them in the Principal's office who claimed to be Percy's father.

"He ditched my mom and me in ninth grade," Percy says while shrugging, acting like it's no big deal. Percy really wants to change the subject now, he hates talking about his dad.

Annabeth notices Percy's uneasy look and goes back to talking about the project.

"Wait," Percy interrupts before she can start. "What about your parents?"

She looks down. Why does he want to know about that? He use to make fun of her for it.

"How did they…die?" He asks slowly.

"Um…Why do you want to know? You use to tease me about it." She asks, not knowing what else to say. She doesn't want to talk about this.

"Didn't I say I want to know more about you?"

She sighs in defeat. "Okay, when we were in fourth grade, my parents were going to take me out to dinner for my birthday. My brother wasn't going because he was going camping with his friends, so it was just me and them." Percy nods to show that he's listening. "After we ate, and started driving home, this guy…I don't really remember if he was drunk or not…crashed into the front of our car. I was in the backseat. I was fine. I didn't even need to go to the hospital, I only had a few cuts and bruises. But, my parents weren't so lucky." Annabeth's voice cracks on the last word. She doesn't know if she can finish without breaking down. Percy gently puts his hand on top of Annabeth's, showing her that he'll comfort her if she needs him to. Annabeth smiles, and continues," By the time Aaron drove over to see if I was okay, both of my parents were dead. I forget whether it was from blood loss…or brain damage…I don't know. But it was my birthday, Percy. I was turning ten, and my parents _died_. I guess now you know why I always cried when you made fun of me for not having any parents."

"I did do that, didn't I?" Annabeth nods, "I guess it's a little late to say I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it is. But, that doesn't mean I don't accept your apology."

"…What?" She's confusing him.

"I don't forgive you, but I accept your apology. I'll admit, you're not as much of a jerk as I thought you were going to be."

Percy smiles, "Good. You're not as shy and alone as I thought you were going to be."

Annabeth smiles back, "Good."

~oOo~

Annabeth can see Aaron waiting for her as soon as Percy drops her off at her house. She can only hope that Aaron didn't see who else was in the car with her.

"What's up?" She asks when she reaches the porch.

"Where were you?" He asks. His green eyes look angry and annoyed, and Annabeth could tell he was pulling at his red hair by the way it stuck out everywhere.

She sighs, "I was at a coffee shop with Peter. We were talking about our project, okay?"

Aaron rolls his eyes, "Okay, whatever. I want to talk to you about something, though."

"What is it?" Annabeth asks while walking inside the house to grab an apple from the kitchen.

"Have you talked to Percy Jackson at all?" She freezes. Of course he wants to talk about Percy.

"It's my third day of school, Aaron. Percy isn't exactly on my list of people to talk to."

He sighs, "Can you just answer the question?"

"Yes, Aaron, I have talked to Percy a few times." Annabeth replies bitterly. She bites into her apple, trying not to meet Aaron's eyes. "Why are you making such a big deal out of it, anyway?"

"Have you forgotten what he's done to you?" He nearly yells.

"No, I have _not_. Calm down, okay? I'm going upstairs."

Aaron watches as she leaves. What is he going to do with her? More importantly, what was he going to do about Percy? Maybe switching her schools' again wasn't such a good idea…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! not my best chapter, but i PROMISE it gets better later on. i have nearly everything planned! i hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Painting and Bad Jokes

**A/N: HIIIIII! Please don't hate me! I didn't mean to not do this chapter for so long! I usually don't do that. I PROMISE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Hopefully, you'll all have the heart to.**

**Disclaimer: I'll do this again, I guess. If I must. I DO NOT own any PJO characters. Ok? Ok!**

_**~~beta'ed by rainingtearsofchocolate ~~And yes, I included beta credits without your permission. xDDD**_

**Chapter 6**

**Painting and Bad Jokes**

"So…what do you think?" Annabeth asks. Percy is looking at one of her paintings. She isn't finished with it yet; she was working on it when Percy came in. Annabeth doesn't know how he figured out the address of her studio address, but she isn't complaining. She enjoys the company.

"It looks so real," Percy comments. He looks at the painting up and down, and he can't tell the tall, overlooking buildings apart from a regular picture's. But somehow, in a weird way, Annabeth makes them look beautiful. Buildings are buildings. Living in New York makes you get used to them being everywhere. But Percy's never seen anything like these buildings, the one in the painting. He can't explain it, but he thinks they're amazing.

Annabeth turns her head to look out the large window in the front of the studio. She loves that window. People can look in to watch her paint.

"Thank you," she finally replies, trying to hide a small blush.

Percy wanders around, looking at each of the paintings against the walls around him. Most are of buildings or cities, but some are of people. A specific one catches his eye. It's a portrait of a family of four. The mom has long, gorgeous red hair and grey eyes; the dad's is short blonde, and he has green eyes. There is an older-looking teen standing in the back – looking exactly like Aaron. And the little girl in the middle looks just like Annabeth.

"I like that one." He points to the painting.

She smiles. "I was twelve when I made that."

"Are those your parents?" She nods.

"You look happy," he notes. And she does, because her parents look happy, too.

"Well, my childhood wasn't the best." Percy winces, and Annabeth regrets saying anything about it. But…why does she regret it? Why does she not want to see Percy upset? Percy's…not really Percy anymore. Maybe that's why.

Suddenly, Annabeth pulls out a sandwich that she must have brought from home. Percy's stomach growls at the presence of food, which doesn't go unnoticed.

"Did you eat yet?" Annabeth asks. Percy shakes his head, remembering that he skipped breakfast this morning for some stupid reason. "Do you want a bite?" she offers.

"Ew, no! I don't want Ginger-vitis!" Percy replies, with a playful smile.

"What?" A confused smile forms on Annabeth's face.

"You had ginger hair when we were younger." He touches one of her short curls.

"Well, yeah. But…it's _Gingi_vitis."

"…Oh." They both laugh.

"So, are we going to work on the project or are you going to make up some more lame jokes about my hair?" Annabeth asks.

"Well, there are plenty of dumb blonde jokes out there, but I can't really use those."

"Why not?" Not that she's complaining. Annabeth hates those.

"Because you're probably one of the smartest girls I know."

Oh.

Well.

…She doesn't know how to reply to that.

"I…umm…" Percy falters. _Why the HELL did I say that?_

Annabeth blinks, and notices that the great Percy Jackson was _blushing_.

"Are you blushing, Jackson?"

The color deepens, and Annabeth thinks it looks…sort of…_cute._

Percy rushes to change the subject. "I chose a book."

"Did you?" She moves to get to her bag by the door and pulls out her notebook.

"Yeah. I was looking through some of my dad's old stuff and found the perfect choice – but if you don't like it, that's cool." He's babbling, which is adorable.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's a book on Greek mythology." Annabeth looks up, surprised. Percy's interested in Greek mythology? Annabeth's in love with all of the mythical stories told about the Greek gods. She's read every one of them. But that just crammed more questions into her brain. Why is Percy interested in Greek mythology? Why is it in his dad's stuff? Why did he choose that specific book? Why…? The list keeps going.

Annabeth blinks, and shakes her head. "That is…actually kind of perfect. I love Greek mythology."

"You do?" Percy looks surprised. Why did he look surprised?

"Yeah. I've been obsessed since I was a freshman at my old school."

Percy smiles, and Annabeth notices for the first time that his eyes twinkle when he does. It's charming, and the exact opposite of what Percy Jackson would do. But, of course, Annabeth doesn't realize that she's called Percy _cute _and _adorable _and _charming _until after they get coffee together and he's driving her home. It's also a weird thing to realize that you're giddy and excited to see the person you hated about a week ago at school on Monday.

~oOo~

The week continues with countless surprises. Percy calls Annabeth Sunday night to ask her if he could drive her to school. Annabeth says _yes_ a little too quickly, but Percy either doesn't notice or pretends not to.

On Monday, Percy doesn't pick Annabeth up in his car like she expects. Instead, he decides to walk her, since he discovered her house isn't too far away from the high school. Annabeth is shocked at first, but happy to discover that Percy is a guy who prefers walking.

On Tuesday, Percy is surprised by how much he and Annabeth have in common. And he's also shocked by how little Annabeth says at Applebee's compared to how much she talks throughout the day. What surprises him even more is that he enjoys it. Usually, when he goes on a date with a girl, he likes to skip all the talking and go straight to making out. But Annabeth makes the talking enjoyable. She barely ever mentions her family, about which Percy would like to know more, but he doesn't push, because Annabeth seems to enjoy talking to him as much as he enjoys talking to her.

On Thursday, Annabeth is comfortable enough to talk about her family more often. She asks a few questions about Percy's father, which is really only fair, and discovers that there's a lot more to the story than Percy lets on. She doesn't mention it much because it seems to make him uncomfortable, and he'll really only answer 'yes or no' questions. After a while, Annabeth gets it and stops asking about his dad, and then they stop talking about family all together.

And now, on Friday, Percy is walking her home for the fifth day in a row. They haven't talked about the project at all week, and they should be working on it, but neither wants to mention it, since they're both too busy laughing at how stupid some of their friends can be. Thalia always seems to be one of them.

"We _need_ to talk about the project!" Annabeth nearly shouts after they stop laughing.

Percy pauses, surprised. "_Whyyy? _I don't _wanna _work!" He then whines, causing Annabeth to snort.

"How old are you again? Five?" Percy nods, making Annabeth laugh even harder.

"Okay, why don't you come over my house tonight? I can order a pizza or something, and _then _we'll work on it," she reasons. "Deal?" She sticks out her hand for him to shake. Percy's about to take it, but then remembers an important detail about going over to the Chases' house.

"What about your brother?"

Annabeth puts down her hand and scoffs, "Don't worry about him. He has a date with some girl he works with. Probably won't be home till tomorrow morning."

Percy smirks, and takes her hand to shake. "Deal."

Annabeth smiles. "Be over around eight thirty, okay?"

"Sure."

Annabeth doesn't even notice that they already made it to her house.

~oOo~

"Have fun, Aaron," Annabeth yells from their living room. It's around eight-fifteen and he still hasn't left yet. She can tell Aaron's stalling.

"You know, I don't have to go out tonight. I can stay and meet this 'Peter' guy."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "You haven't gone on a date since you were a junior in college. Go out. Have some fun for once in your life."

"Hey! Just because I work a lot doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun anymore."

"Sure."

Aaron runs over and slaps Annabeth on the side of her head. "See? That was pretty fun for me."

He runs out of the house and gets to his car before Annabeth can slap him back.

Older brothers are annoying.

An hour and a half later, Percy and Annabeth are sprawled out on the living room floor, eating pizza and listening to the radio while trying hard to focus on their project.

"I'm bored," Percy states, throwing his pencil down on his paper.

"That's amazing. But we have to work on this," Annabeth replies.

Percy grumbles out, "You're no fun," and picks up his pencil again. "I mean, at least change the station! Country sucks!"

"Fine," she grumbles back mockingly, and changes the radio station until she hears a song from Vampire Weekend playing. Percy groans and rolls his eyes, knowing that it would be useless to ask Annabeth to change the station again.

When the song is over, Percy jumps up, grabs the stereo and shuts it off. He grumbles another "I'm bored," and jumps past Annabeth.

"What are you doing?" she asks, getting aggravated by how short an attention span Percy has.

He rummages through his backpack until he finds his iPod. "I want to listen to some quality music."

"On what planet does your kind of music have any 'quality'?" Annabeth retorts.

"A very special planet that everyone knows. It's called 'The Percy Jackson Planet.'"

"Creative."

"It has some quality on Jupiter, too." She smirks at his lame humor as he plugs his iPod into the stereo. Immediately, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane starts playing.

"I didn't know you liked this song," Annabeth says.

"I love it. The lyrics are cool," Percy replies, smiling at her. He stands, getting a mischievous glint in his eye, and pulls Annabeth up with him.

"What are you doing? We have to keep working!"

Percy smiles slowly, taking Annabeth's hand and pulling it around his neck. "Dance with me," he says. "This is my favorite song. Please?"

For a second, Annabeth looks like she's about to say no and that they need to keep working, but she doesn't. She takes his unoccupied hand and puts it around her waist, and they slowly start to sway to the music.

"This is sweet," Annabeth says softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I can be sweet," Percy tells her, tightening his hold on her hips. She smiles slowly, and blushes so deeply that Percy compares her to a tomato for a second, but the thought soon evaporates when he focuses on her eyes. Her deep, intense grey eyes. They're beautiful, and Percy is mesmerized for a moment.

"Have I ever told you what my new favorite color is?" Percy suddenly blurts.

Annabeth looks confused. "Um…no?"

"Well …" Percy leans in slowly to whisper into her ear. "It's grey." His voice is so small that Annabeth nearly didn't hear him, but she did, and her eyes flutter closed because she feels content, and perfect, and beautiful. That's how Percy Jackson is supposed to make you feel, isn't it?

Percy leans back slowly, just enough so that their noses are still touching. He wants to kiss her. He wants to kiss her so badly, but he's hesitant. What if she doesn't want him to kiss her? Then he realizes he's being insecure, and Percy Jackson is _not _insecure about girls. But that's how Annabeth makes him feel. She turns everything that he knows about girls into dust whenever he looks at her. But that's okay with him. Because he likes Annabeth. He likes her more than he should, and this is the first time he's realizing it. So he has to man up and act like he actually knows what he's doing in front of this _girl_. This _girl _that turns his brain into mush. This _girl _that is smarter than him in more ways than one, and this _girl _that was known to hate him, but doesn't seem to hate him anymore. Because he's good.

Percy Jackson is a good guy. And all it took for him to realize that was a slap in the face by the girl that he tortured for nearly six years.

He leans in, slowly enough to see if Annabeth will object to the idea.

But she doesn't.

She leans in, too.

And right when his lips are about to touch hers…

The door opens.

Aaron's home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I HOPE YOU ALL DON'T HATE ME! But, I !NEEDDDD! you all to tell me what you think! Tell me if you think they're moving too fast, or if you think it's perfect, or if you want to hunt me down and kill me for making this happen. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! Ok, some of you have messaged me (which i have pointed out already) about Erin's name. And, i have to admit, it's looking feminine to me now too. for some weird reason. so, when my next chapter is posted, i will change his name to Aaron. if you all are happy about that. ok? OK!**

**I also haven't mentioned who i wanted Aaron to look like. And it is Robert Pattinson. And no, it's NOT because I'm totally obsessed with him (even though i am) but it's because he's such a good big brother in his movie "Remember me". So, that's why. whoever you imagined him as is your choice, but, if i had the choice of turning this story into a movie, i would want Robert Pattinson to play him. no doubt about that!**

**AWSOMEKELLY OUT!**


	9. Why Does He Care So Much?

**A/N: I know that this may be a bit selfish of me, but I was REALLY hoping for more reviews in my last chapter. That was my favorite one so far…it made me sad L but happy to see that people care about this story. I love you all who reviewed! Thank you! **

**And, please keep in mind that this one is not Beta'd by Rainingtearsofchocolate. I couldn't wait to post this one, so I didn't wait for him to text me back, so please ignore the grammar mistakes.**

**Does anyone else hate school yet? I know I do! More than anything right now.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Why does he care so much?**

"It was a massacre, Thalia!" Annabeth shouts into her cell phone, "I thought Aaron was going to kill him!"

"Annabeth, calm down." Thalia says calmly, yet still surprised that Annabeth and her cousin nearly _kissed_. "Of course Aaron wouldn't _kill_ him. Maybe break an arm, or something, but never kill."

"Don't joke! That isn't helping! Aaron's downstairs right now, and I think he's destroying our kitchen. I've _never _seen him this mad before!"

"Well, what did you say to him? Start from the beginning."

"Um…"

_Annabeth jumps away from Percy as soon as she sees the look on Aaron's face. He looks shell-shocked, and stares at both of them with his mouth hanging open for at least a minute before he casually takes off his jacket and shoes. Annabeth doesn't know what to do. What's Aaron going to say? What's he going to think? He obviously knew the entire time that she was lying to him. But he couldn't have thought that she would be hanging out with _Percy Jackson_. How can he think of something that would never happen in a million years? _

"_Hey…Aaron. How was your date?" Annabeth says as calmly as she can. _

"_It went well," Aaron says in the scariest voice Percy has ever heard. He wants to run away and hide. REALLY bad. But he can't do that to Annabeth._

_Aaron walks forward slowly until he's right in front of Percy. He stares him down for a few minutes - something that he's always wanted to do - and shoves his index finger into Percy's chest. Hard._

"_I want _you_," He says with the same unnerving voice, and shoves his finger into Percy's chest again, "Out of my house in the next fifteen seconds." _

_Percy keeps his cool. Which is very hard to do with a _very _angry older brother breathing down your face. But he manages, and what he says next surprises all three of them._

"_No," Percy says firmly._

_Aaron looks confused, and then angry again. Very, very angry again. So angry, he looks like he's about to punch Percy. Or murder him with his bare hands. _

"_Maybe I didn't make myself very clear," Aaron utters, with _that _voice._ "_I told you to _get out. Now!"

"_Aaron, calm down!" Annabeth shrieks, finally speaking. _

_Aaron turns toward her, "Calm down? How can I calm down? Can't you see what he's trying to do?" _

_Annabeth looks flustered, "What do you think he's trying to do? He's my project partner! I was worried about what you would do if you found out that he was, that's all!"_

"_Oh, so he wasn't just about to shove his tongue down your throat?" Aaron raises an eyebrow as Annabeth and Percy's cheeks color. "Don't you see, Annabeth? You said it yourself, he's a goddamn whore! You hated him, and now your letting him kiss you? He's trying to use his 'Jackson charm' - or whatever it's called - that he uses with every single girl that he passes on you! How can you not see that?"_

_Aaron looks so angry that his face is turning a dark shade of purple. Annabeth doesn't know what to say. They simply glare at each other for a few moments, daring one another to say something._

"_Maybe I _should _go," Percy states, leaning over to grab his backpack._

"_No, Percy," Annabeth says, grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry."_

"_For what?" Percy asks, bewildered. Annabeth doesn't reply. _

"_Look, we'll talk in school on Monday, okay? I'll see you later." Percy looks pained for a second, but walks out of the house, leaving both an angry Aaron and a confused Annabeth. _

"_How long has this been going on?" Aaron asks, nearly screaming._

"_Nothing is going on, Aaron!" Annabeth shouts back, "We were working on our project and listening to some music. Then, he pulled me up when a song came on and we started dancing and talking. The next thing I knew he was leaning in to kiss me and I didn't stop him."_

"_He's just messing with you, Annabeth! Why can't you see that? You're usually smart about these situations!"_

"_I'll have you know, that I've been working on this project with him for the past two weeks, and he hasn't tried to flirt with me once! Sure, he did when he first met me, but since then he hasn't. He's actually really sweet, and not the same guy I thought he was. He's-" _

"_Annabeth! Percy was the cruelest little boy when you two were growing up. What makes this year any different? Why are you defending him right now? Your being stupid!"_

_Annabeth's eyes widen. Aaron has never called her stupid. Ever. He's never called her any hurtful names before. She got enough of that from Percy._

"_Well, you know what, Aaron? Since I'm so stupid, I'm going to continue to talk to Percy. He's nicer than you think. And better than he was, so drop it! There isn't a thing you can do about it now!" _

_Before Aaron can respond, Annabeth storms up to her room without another word said._

"And this _just _happened?" Annabeth hears Thalia ask.

"Yes, and I can't hear any more loud crashes coming from downstairs, so I think he's calmed down. But I'm worried about Percy."

Thalia chuckles, "Wow. I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."

"Oh, ha-ha you're so funny. Should I call him?" Annabeth doesn't know what to do. Go downstairs to talk to her brother or talk to Percy.

"Nah, wait 'til Monday. Or call him tomorrow. He probably isn't even home yet, anyway."

"Okay…should I mention the kiss?" Annabeth sounds as nervous as she feels.

"Damn, Annabeth. It's Percy. And if I know Percy, he'll probably mention it first."

"Okay…are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Stop worrying so freaking much, Annabeth!"

"I can't help it! The boy that I hated since we were in elementary school almost kissed me! I'm pretty sure my brother just destroyed half of our house! And, for some strange reason, I want to see Percy again and kiss him, since we were interrupted last time. What the _hell _is wrong with me?"

It takes a moment for Annabeth to catch her breath before she notices that Thalia is laughing her head off.

"_What _is so funny?" Annabeth says furiously.

"I can't believe that you're getting this worked up over a boy! You! Annabeth Chase! I wish I had a tape recorder right now," Thalia replies between chuckles.

"Again, you're hilarious. I have to go downstairs and see what the damage is. I'll call you tomorrow after I talk to Percy."

"Okay, have fun with that. Bye, Annabeth." Annabeth hangs up quickly and runs down the stairs and into the kitchen. Fortunately, there isn't anything broken. Just a few things on the counter are knocked over. She quickly picks them up and walks back up the stairs before Aaron can see she's out of her room.

~oOo~

The next morning, Annabeth calls Percy as soon as she wakes up and apologizes profusely before Percy can say a proper sentence. As soon as Annabeth's done talking, Percy invites her to meet him in Central Park in an hour, and says that they need to talk about some things, which neither of them are excited about. Before they say goodbye, Annabeth starts apologizing again, and Percy doesn't try to interrupt this time because he knows it's useless.

Forty-five minutes later, Annabeth is dressed and ready to head out the door. But sadly, before she can, Aaron catches her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aaron asks from the living room couch.

"Out," Annabeth replies in an acid-filled tone, "I'm going over Thalia's."

Aaron scoffs, "Uh-huh. I've heard that before. Now tell me where your really going."

It wasn't a question. Annabeth rolls her eyes, "I'm going out to see Percy."

Aaron looks away, a look of disdain on his face. Without saying another word, Annabeth walks out the door to head to Central Park.

~oOo~

"Your brother doesn't _hate _you," Percy says while grabbing Annabeth's hand. They're sitting beside each other on one of the park benches. "He hates me. That's why he's so mad."

Annabeth looks down at their joined hands and blushes. "You didn't see him. He looked so disappointed. I don't like doing that to him."

Percy nods and glances down, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry about that."

Annabeth gives him a baffled look. "For what?"

He shrugs, and finally looks at her. "You and your brother seem to have a really good relationship. And I'm messing that up."

"Don't be ridiculous, Percy. It isn't your fault my brother's being overprotective."

He grimaces. "It is, though. I'm _really _sorry, Annabeth. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was a stupid move and I'm _so _sorry-"

"Okay, shut _up_," Annabeth glowers at him. Why is she looking at him like that? He's trying to apologize, and that gaze is only making him confused.

He looks at her awkwardly, waiting for her to say something.

"I hate it when people blame themselves for something that is obviously not their fault."

That makes him even more confused. Why does Annabeth have to constantly make him confused?

Annabeth rolls her eyes at his bemused expression, "If you haven't noticed, I _liked _the fact that you nearly kissed me. Well…I liked it until my brother walked through the door." She blushes again, and for the first time since they sat down at the park, Percy's smile reaches his eyes. He enjoys watching her blush. It doesn't happen often enough.

"So…you liked it when I kissed you." Percy verify's, giving Annabeth the biggest grin she's ever seen on a person's face. She nearly slaps him.

"Wait, wait, wait, how do I know I'm not just another one of your 'hook-ups?'" Percy looks stunned.

"I have to know this, Percy."

He sighs, and gives her a small grin, "Do you honestly think I would go through all this trouble to get to know you just to dump you in a week?"

"Is getting to know me a bother to you?"

"No…but you _did _nearly punch me. Several times."

They laugh, and continue to playfully tease each other until Percy gets a text from his mom insisting that he has to come home.

~oOo~

Percy walks Annabeth home anyway, ignoring his mom's urgent calls.

He walks her to her front door, and gives her a small kiss on the cheek. Annabeth smiles at him, and suddenly she doesn't care that Aaron can open the door at any given moment. She presses her lips to his in a small kiss, and smiles at his lost expression as she pulls away and walks into her house.

Percy blinks, and slowly grins while walking away, oblivious to the fact that Aaron was watching him from the living room window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this one isn't that long or is moving too fast. i really enjoyed writing this one! it brought a smile to my face :) R&R!**

**ONE SMALL ANOUNCEMENT: My birthday was exactly a week from today, and it would mean the world to me if you would all review about the chapter and wish me a happy Birthday. i remember last year when you all wished me a happy birthday when i was turning THIRTEEN. haha and here we are, a year later. haha so, do that for me?**

**I just went to see Abduction last night with my Sweet-Sweet buddy. It wasn't as bad as i thought it was going to be. it was actually really good. Taylor Lautner's nose still bothers the crap out of me, though. i hate his nose. it's like a grapefruit growing on his face.**

**Awsomekelly OUT!**


	10. Frantic Phone Calls

**A/N: I'M SOO EXCITED! AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT! I'M ABOUT TO BLOW UP AND I THINK I LIKE IT!**

**No, that would be terrible. You wouldn't get to read my story anymore! Hahaha but I'm excited for this one. I love Aaron. He's like, my all-time favorite character. So, please, read on! Ok? Ok!**

**I THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR WISHING ME A HAPPY BDAY! I had a GREAT time!**

**Disclaimer: I find it kinda silly (and stupid) that I do this every chapter. But, whatEVER. If I must, then I will. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Well, except for Aaron. You will NOT take Aaron away from me! He's mine!**

**I also own Principal Stevens, but who wants him? Ewwww….**

**Chapter 8**

**Frantic Phone Calls**

Aaron knows a lot of things.

He knows when his sister is upset, or just acting bitchy. He knows when his sister is really happy, or just hiding something. Aaron knows when Annabeth is sad, or irritated, or just plain miserable.

Aaron knows his sister. And he knows when he can't control what she does. But right now, when he sees her kiss _Percy Jackson_ – and he knows she knows he's watching – it seems like he doesn't know her at all. Which is saying something. It's _really _saying something. To know that your sister is being used when she obviously can't see it. It's just sad. It's depressing. And it's nerve-racking. Because no matter what Aaron says now, Annabeth won't listen.

Sometimes, Aaron thinks Annabeth _wants _him to pull all his hair out.

When he hears the front door open, he doesn't move from his spot by the window. He wants to make sure Annabeth knows he saw the kiss.

"You know, it kind of makes you a perv when you just watch us from the window like that," she says while hanging up her sweatshirt, not even bothering to give Aaron a glance.

"Do I honestly look like I care?" Aaron asks, pointing to his chest.

Annabeth sighs. She's already tired of this. Aaron doesn't get mad often, and Annabeth never likes it when he is. Especially since Aaron can hold a grudge much longer than she can.

"You know, I really think you need a reality check."

Aaron looks at her again, completely taken aback. A reality check? "You know, I really think you need to start acting your own age," he fires in return.

"I could say the same about you."

"You're acting like you're forty."

"You're acting like you're five."

He rolls his eyes. "How am I acting like I'm five?"

"Because you haven't even paid attention to how Percy acts now. He can be really nice when he wants to be. You just need to get to know him better."

"What if I don't _want _to get to know him better?" he points out.

"Then you're proving my point. _Five_."

He scoffs, and sits down on the couch to put his head in his hands.

Annabeth sits across from him, and as she stares at her brother, defeated and mournful, she finally notices how exhausted he looks. And concerned.

He's only worried about her.

Crap. Now she feels guilty. Why does Aaron _always _have to do that?

"All right, I'll make you a deal," she declares, suddenly jumping up eagerly like she used to do when she was little.

Aaron eyes her tensely, alarmed by her sudden change in attitude. "What's the deal?" he asks cautiously.

"What if we have him over for dinner next Friday?" She looks triumphant, as if her plan was the greatest plan in the world. Aaron's seen that look many times. It's her special '_I want something but I can't have it unless you say yes, so you'd better say yes_' look. He despises that look.

"What is that going to accomplish?" he says as if he was talking to a small child.

"You'll get to know him better and see how he acts. And…if you still don't like him, I'll consider…_breaking up_ with him." She says that last part like she's asking herself whether that is the right word to use. Is it? She doesn't know yet.

Aaron blinks. Is she really suggesting that? He doubts it. "Hmm…I guess it can't hurt to try. But what's Percy going to say when you ask him to come?"

"Oh, he'll say yes."

~oOo~

"Absolutely _not_," Percy says from across the table that following Monday at lunch, with Thalia on his right.

"Why _noo_ot?" Annabeth groans over the usual chaos of the lunchroom across from Percy. Grover is next to her, on her left.

"Because if I say the wrong thing, your brother will castrate me!"

Thalia bursts out laughing, nearly spewing her milk on everyone, which causes Grover and Annabeth to join in. A few inquisitive looks come in from other tables.

"It's not funny! I'm one hundred percent serious!" Percy looks so freaked out Annabeth almost feels bad for laughing, but he's getting worked up over nothing.

"Percy, it's not a big deal! Aaron will learn to like you, just like I have," she tells him.

"Might take a bit longer for him, though," Grover mumbles.

"What was that?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth. Percy told me about the time when Aaron _screamed _at him in the principal's office. Do you honestly think he'll like Percy right away?"

Annabeth thinks for a moment. "Probably not. But he promised he would try. But thanks for the warning, Grover."

Grover shakes his head. "Hey, I'm just glad you turned the tables around on Percy. I was getting tired of watching him make out with a different girl every other day."

They all laugh again, except for Percy.

"Hey! I did _not _make-out with a different girl every other day!"

Grover looks at him. "Fine, every week, then."

Percy looks like he's going to protest, but stops himself before he can because he realizes that Grover is probably right about that. It causes him to feel a little agitated with himself. Why would he _want _to go out with a different girl every week? And…why is he just realizing this _now_?

"I think it's hilarious," Thalia declares. "I mean, I don't think Annabeth's had a boyfriend since… Luke? Yep, it was Luke. And even then she didn't get as worked up as she did with Percy."

Percy smiles widely when he sees Annabeth's cheeks color.

"What did you get so worked up about?" he asks quietly.

"Whether you… wanted to talk to me or not. After Aaron caught us."

Percy continues to smile until Thalia nearly yells, "Awwww! Annabeth's blushing! Look at this, Grover! This is something I never _ever _thought would happen."

Grover laughs loudly. "I'm still trying to figure out who this Luke guy is."

"Yeah, who is he?" Percy says, looking suspicious.

"That's not important right now. Will you _puh-lease _come over on Friday for dinner? Please?"

Percy rolls his eyes at Annabeth's pleading look. He does _not _want to spend a Friday night

getting glared at by Aaron. He'd much rather go out and do something enjoyable. More specifically, he'd much rather go out _with Annabeth _and do something enjoyable _with Annabeth_. But it was important to her, so he… had to do it. To make her happy.

"_Fine_," He says at last while angrily stabbing his lunch with his fork.

"Yes! Thank you!" Annabeth leans across the table and gives Percy a quick peck on the cheek. She gets up and throws her lunch away to head to her next class, leaving Percy in his shocked state.

After a pause, he says swiftly, "I love it when she does that," as if he was floating.

"What? Kiss you?" Grover asks, looking shocked. "'Cause I've seen a lot of girls kiss you, man."

"Yeah, I know, but… it's different with her."

Thalia pretends to gag, "Stop acting like such a lovesick puppy before I barf, please."

Percy's smile widens, but disappears just as quickly when he hears his phone ringing. He doesn't pick it up.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Thalia asks.

"Nope," he answers, with an almost miserable look on his face.

~oOo~

An hour later, Annabeth is wondering around the school during her free period looking for Percy. Thalia told her about his odd behavior after she left the lunch room, so she wants to see if he's alright.

It didn't take Annabeth long to find him. He was in the school courtyard, viciously talking into his phone and looking very upset with whoever he was talking to.

She walks closer, noticing that he is nearly on the verge of tears. Percy always seems so put together, and it shocks Annabeth. She's never seen him look so wounded.

When she's close enough to hear Percy's hushed voice frantically speaking into the phone, she calls out to him.

He turns sharply, and when he sees that it's only Annabeth he smiles kindly at her, trying to hide the fact that he was nearly crying a moment ago. He holds up his finger, silently asking her to wait a minute.

"Look, I have to go," he says irritably into the speaker. There's a small pause. "Because I do!" he yells, and hangs up before the person can reply.

"Hi," he says, looking embarrassed.

Annabeth frowns, "Who were you talking to?"

Percy runs his hand through his hair nervously. "It…It's not important."

She scoffs, "It clearly is if it's making you this upset."

"I'm not upset…I'm…angry."

"At who?" Now she's concerned. She's _never _seen Percy look so flustered.

She doesn't like the fact that she can see his hesitation.

"My dad," he finally gets out. "He's back in town."

Oh.

Well that wasn't what Annabeth was expecting at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM SO SORRY AND YOU AL MUST REALLY HATE ME AND THINK THAT I DIED OR SOMETHING BUT I DIDN'T SO HERE I AM! YAY!**

**I've just been really busy through out October, and this week we had a four day weekend so i found the time! yay!**

**This is most definetly NOT my best chapter. i personally think it's too rushed and that its just...not good. but tell me what you guys think! ok?**

**OMG GLEE IS ON TONIGHT! WHO IS EXCITED? I AM! DARREN CRISS ALL THE WAY!**

**Also, i am currently working on a Glee one-shot. haha i've been having this idea in my head for a while now and it keeps GROWING! So, i need a favor. if any of you are interested in Glee, i only have some of the parts of it written down, so if you would like to hear it, MESSAGE ME! THANK U!**

**AWSOMEKELLY OUT!**


	11. Confrontation

**A/N: Ok, in my last post, someone reviewed saying this:**

**Usually I log in, but thats only if I want to favorite or put the story on alert. I would have, but your authors note took away any interest I had in your story, since I now know the author only cares about what people think. Who gives a crap about what people think? And if two people think your story is crap, that means you shouldn't update for the two hundred others who reviewed? Next time, think before you post, because you just made yourself like a b*tch who only updates if she get enough reviews praising her story. Way to go.**

**The only reply I have to that is - What the _fuck_? If I took away your interest by posting something that made me upset and I was just sharing my opinion about it, that's your own problem. Sometimes, when people review stuff that really lowers your self esteem - a lot like your review did - it makes you want to not post as much. Would you keep posting if people didn't enjoy your story? I didn't think so. So, _NEXT TIME_, you might want to think before you REVIEW and give me some crap about how I made myself look like a bitch because someone upset me and I shared with you what I thought about it. And you know what, I think the real reason you didn't go on your account is because you didn't want me to see who you were because you were too much of a _COWARD _to tell this to my face.**

**I love this story, and I would never stop posting just because of two reviews. I was just pointing out that if people _continued _to give me hate reviews like _YOU_ did, then I won't post as often. Because maybe it makes me _sad_.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Umm…wow. I was mad when I wrote that, wasn't I? Hahaha I wrote that like the SECOND after I read that review. As you can tell, I'm really not a fan of haters. I promote and follow constructive criticism, but that wasn't constructive criticism in any way, shape, or form. That was just plain _mean _and only for the purpose of _hate._ And to all you people who think that I am not continuing this story just because of that, you're RIDICULOUS YOU SILLY PEOPLE!**

**I love you all who have stuck with me since chapter one and I'm VERY sorry this took so long. I must've sounded like a complete jerk, didn't I? it just wasn't my week, I guess. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! Not my favorite, but I still hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9**

**Confrontation**

"I'm still very confused about this entire situation," Annabeth says from the other end of the phone. Percy sighs irritably. He's trying hard not to freak out, really, he is. But all his family drama and the dinner that Annabeth is making him attend are starting to make him feel like his hair might fall out from stress.

"Annabeth, _please_, I really don't want to be bald before I'm eighty."

"I'm sorry! I just don't get why your dad's back so suddenly."

"My mom's been trying to get him to leave for the past hour. I've been listening to them fight for over twenty minutes. God, it's like I'm eleven again."

Annabeth tilts her head. "Did this happen a lot?"

"Once a week, at least. But whatever. Can we stop talking about this? How'd the presentation go?"

Over all the drama, Percy seemed too upset to go to school today. So Annabeth didn't make him go, even though she had to present their project by herself. But she didn't mind too much.

"It went okay. I think we got an A."

"Good. I'm sorry I couldn't go."

"You mean you're sorry you _wouldn't _go."

Percy rolls his eyes. He _knew _this was coming. Is this really necessary?

"I'm _sorry _that I didn't feel up to going to school today. I hope you're not too angry with me."

"I'm not–" She's cut off abruptly by a pounding on her door. "Aaron! Stop trying to knock down my door!" she shouts, far more loudly than necessary.

"I've been knocking on your door for ten minutes! Open up, it's time for dinner!" Aaron shouts just as loudly.

"You have to go?" Percy asks sadly.

"Apparently. I'm sorry. Tell me tomorrow what happens with your parents."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye."

Before Annabeth can hang up, she hears a loud thump from the other side of the phone.

~oOo~

The next day Annabeth doesn't see Percy at school again. She quickly wonders what happened, and why it's so serious that Percy has to skip school two days in a row. But all thoughts of Percy quickly leave her mind when she notices who is walking up to her. Now, Annabeth has always been _extremely _claustrophobic. So it's not the most comfortable thing in the world for her when she's suddenly surrounded by ten ticked-off-looking girls when she's simply trying to get books out of her locker.

"Can I help you?" Annabeth speaks first, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I believe you can," says a very outraged-looking redhead. Annabeth swears she can nearly see smoke coming out of the girl's nostrils. "We're the girls who Percy Jackson has never bothered calling back."

Realization hits Annabeth quickly. She knows this girl. She knows all of these girls. She remembers each of them from middle school. But why were they talking to her? Were they there to tell her to stay away from Percy? Tell her she's spending too much time with him? Because if Annabeth was being honest, she really doesn't want to talk to all the girls that Percy has recently slept with.

The person she recognizes the most is the fierce-looking redhead right in front of her. Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Yes, Annabeth remembers her very well. She's the one who was absolutely _obsessed _with Percy ever since Annabeth can remember. When Percy used to make fun of her, Rachel would be right beside him, laughing with everyone else.

"What does that have to do with _me_, Rachel?" Annabeth remarks coldly.

"I've noticed that you've been spending an _awful _lot of time with him, and we just wanted to tell you to be careful."

…

"Are you kidding me right now? You are joking, right?"

Annabeth can't even believe her ears. _They _are the ones who followed Percy around like lost puppies. _They _are the ones who slept with him. _They _didn't get harassed by him for _years._ Who are _they _to tell _her _to be careful?

"No, we're not," one girl behind Rachel speaks up. Annabeth remembers her also. Silena Something-or-other. "You of all people know what Percy's like. I mean, what did he say to you? That he's changed, or something? That he knows what he did was wrong? Because he's used that one on a number of us."

Annabeth opens her mouth to retort, but quickly closes it when she realizes that that's what Percy's been saying to her since the beginning of the year.

"He…he apologized to me. He tried to tell me that he's a changed person." Annabeth hates how small she sounds.

"Did you believe him?" Rachel asks.

"No! Well…not at first. He's been really sweet. When he tried to kiss me, he apologized right after. He sounded ashamed of himself for trying something–"

"Look, Annabeth, if you want to believe Percy, that's your choice. But believe me when I say we've _all _heard this story before," says Silena.

Annabeth blinks. Percy wouldn't do that to her. He _wouldn't_. He's been so kind to her. As kind as a person can be in over a month. However, what Silena and Rachel are saying sounds like such a _Percy Jackson_ thing to do. He always manipulates to get what he wants. Why would Annabeth be an exception?

A sudden light bulb turns on in Annabeth's brain. Of course Percy would try and trick Annabeth. It's not like she was cooperating with him throughout their short time together. He would do anything to make her believe he's a changed man. But he's not. And he never will be.

"Thank you, girls. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my next class," Annabeth says shakily. She pulls out the rest of her books, closes her locker, and starts to walk down the hallway to head to her math class.

Deep down, Annabeth always suspected things wouldn't turn out the way she hoped. And now, trying to hold back tears, she realizes she's been blinded by her own hopes that Percy Jackson would change one day. But she understands now that it's impossible to change a person who doesn't want to be changed.

She walks past her math class, knowing what she has to do to never let something like this happen again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, it has been so long, hasn't it? I feel so shitty... **

**I just wanted to say how sorry I am to leave you all the way I did. I really am a nice person but you all must think i'm HORRIBLE for doing this! I apologize a thousand times and a thousand times more. But I'm going to give you all hope!**

**i DO, a million times DO, plan on continuing this. The next update, (I'm hoping) will be up by the end of October. **

**I hope this will be enough for all of you who have been so faithful and haven't given up on me (I am so thankful for you.) **

**I really don't have any kind of excuse besides the fact that I tried to write from a different account on a different topic besides Percy Jackson. **

**I love you all! **

**I hope you don't hate me too much!**


End file.
